She Wolf Appears"
by A Grayer Shade of Gray
Summary: It's a story I wrote when I could still think of titles... Wolverine meets an "interesting" young woman. I'm not sure on the rating, I just picked it cause it would cover me... Hope you like it. PS: First entery


All Characters, other than Renee aka She-Wolf, are property of Marvel. She Wolf is property of "Grayer Gray" in her real name. Please do not use with out premission.  
  
NOTE: this is OLD before I got the idea to make her Creed's kid. I just finished it  
  
RENEE a.k.a. She-Wolf: A mutant with incredible healing abilities and senses. She is compared to Wolverine and Sabre Tooth. She is a female version of them in the most basic ways. She has adamantium claws and uses them only when her fists won't get the job done, and if worst comes to worst, she always can flirt or fast talk her way out of things or use more "persuasive" methods on her enemies. Little is known about her past other than she was in the same experiment as Logan and has ties to Gambit and his clan of thieves.   
  
Scene #1:  
  
The scene: the cold hard north of Canada. Sabre Tooth and Wolverine are battling it out. Wolverine is losing after losing his adamantiun skeleton then regaining it.  
  
Sabre Tooth: Just give it up runt. You ain't never gonna win with me. (Lifts Wolverine off the ground and tosses him)  
  
Wolverine: Never bub. (Blood drips from his mouth and nose).  
  
(a growl is heard from behind) (Wolverine is dropped and Sabre Tooth turns around sniffing the air)   
  
W: Scared by a little animal. (Crawls to his knees)  
  
S: This ain't no regular little critter. Or are your senses goin' too.  
  
W: (sniffs the air) Naw, I smell it too. Small, got adamantium too.  
  
S: (Kicked forward) (Falls into the snow beside Wolverine) What the hell.  
  
(A small form is seen. A black cloak hides its gender. A pair of claws [three on each hand] glint in the pale arctic light)  
  
S: Who do ya think yer are? (Holding hands in a threatening manner)  
  
W: Speak up bub (Holding hands similarly)  
  
(Sabre Tooth rushes the form and is thrown over into the frigid waters but in the commotion, Wolverine rips off the cloak)(There stands a girl, just taller than him, small build, wearing black leather pants and boots with a leather top with a silver "X" on it. Her arms are bare save a bolt tattoo on her left arm and a silver cuff and her right wrist. The bolt is repeated in silver on her right leg. Her hair is short in the back with silver bangs.)  
  
W: You're a … a …  
  
Renee: A girl? Yeah. You just got a real handle on the obvious (Grabs her cloak)   
  
W: I didn't think any one could get rid of him that easy, definitely not a girl.  
  
R: Hey, I saved you (wraps the cloak around herself)  
  
W: (notices a large cut in her clothes dripping with blood) Hey, you okay (reaches for it)  
  
R: (flinches) Leave off! (Smacks his hand) I'll be fine  
  
W: Here let me help you (Touches the wound, it is healed)  
  
R: I told you I would be fine. Now I'm going.  
  
W: Why did you help me?  
  
R: You looked like you needed help (shrugs) you gotta place?  
  
W: Yeah, why?  
  
R: I'm gonna faint (passes out)  
  
W: (catches her) Damn dames. Why do they always have to impose? (Lifts her and notices the wound he placed still there. It heals as he watches) and I thought I was fast. (Carries her off to his cabin and puts her on a bed)  
  
R: (wakes up)(moans) What the hell?  
  
W: You okay?  
  
R: Yeah, I'll be fine. (Puts hand on spot where Sabre Tooth caught her) Man that beast packs a punch don't he?  
  
W: Yeah that's Sabre for ya. What the name of God brought you up north on to the plains, and for that matter, who are you?  
  
R: (looks at him slyly grinning) Same could be asked of you?  
  
W: I asked first.  
  
R: Okay, okay. My name is Renee, but my friends call me Ren. Not many out there like us. I came here looking for info on Weapon-X; heard you were the man to ask. Did I hear right?  
  
W: (bringing a bowl of soup for her) Yeah. What do you mean us?  
  
R: Us, Sabre Tooth, you and me. We're all the same. We have the healing and the senses.  
  
W: (looking at her) Me and Sabre are nothing a like.  
  
R: (drinks some of the broth) More than you know. This is really good.  
  
W: Thanks. And what do you know that I don't? (Sitting n the edge of the bed)  
  
R: Not much. All three of us were in the Canadian Military projects Weapon-X, we all have heightened senses and healing factors that make us mutants. That's where I got my claws, at X. You two only got yours laced with the metal. If the three of us could get along, we could learn a lot about each other, and ourselves.  
  
W: Yeah well, (standing) I am not the problem in the communication; it's old hairball there. (She hands him the bowl and he puts it in the sink) Now that we know who and why, what do you want?  
  
R: (standing) I want to know if you heard of the "Femme-X"?  
  
W: (shakes his head) Nope, sorry kiddo.  
  
R: Oh, (looks at her clothes) you think I could borrow some thing to wear? (Looking sheepish)  
  
W: (goes to a closet and retrieves some clothes) Here. I have to leave tomorrow so you can't stay too long.   
  
R: (taking the clothes and turning her back to put them on) Where ya headed?  
  
W: (turns around to be polite) Prof X's, herd of it?  
  
R: Yeah the school for us freaks, in New York Right?  
  
W: Yeah, I gotta talk to some of my friends, the Professor Knows more about the "X" project than I do you should talk to him.  
  
R: (done dressing) Maybe I will. Taa daa. A little big, but… Hey do you know a guy named Remy Le Beau?  
  
W: Yeah, Gambit.  
  
R: You mind if you had a traveling partner?  
  
W: Not if you can pull your weight, and from I've seen, you can.  
  
R: Great.   
  
W: We should get some sleep (Lies on a couch) you can have the bed.  
  
R: Hey your were injuries far worse than mine, how are they?  
  
W: Fine, now let's get some sleep (the two eventually fall asleep)  
  
End scene #1  
  
Scene #2:  
  
The Scene: Logan and Renee are in the airport and have a little trouble in customs involving Renee and her metal skeleton  
  
(The metal detector beeps as Renee passes for the fifth time cursing her metal skeleton.)  
  
R: Stupid thing (gets fed up and uses a little known power to control electricity to pass the detector.) (Gathers the bag with her clothes torn to shreds in it and turns to the angry mob behind her) Sorry (waves blushing and laughing nervously)(turns to Logan) I'm really sorry I held you up like that.  
  
W: Forget it kid. Are you a kid? You look about seventeen.  
  
R: Got the dreaded Paul McCartney syndrome. I'm twenty-seven.   
  
W: Paul McCartney? What the hell is that?  
  
R: The man hasn't aged since the sixties, and now he's near his sixties.  
  
(There is an announcement telling all passengers of the non-stop to New York go to their terminal the flight will be departing in several minutes)  
  
W: That's us (grabs both bags) Let's go. (They towards the terminal they were instructed to go to)  
  
R: (Seeing the crowds of people) Man I hate crowds.  
  
W: You and me both. Let's get our sets.  
  
(They board with out incident and take their seats)  
  
W: Some thin' I've been wondering, how in hell did you get past the metal detector in the end?  
  
R: (Smiling) (touches his hand and gives it a little jolt) I can control any thing with an electric impulse, though I prefer not to it really takes a lot outta a girl. (Rubs her eyes) You mind if I go to sleep?  
  
W: No, go ahead (smiles)  
  
R: (Falls into a gentle sleep)  
  
W: (thinks: She's pretty cute when she's asleep)  
  
(The Stewardess comes): You need some thing sugar? That your girlfriend? Your kid? She's pretty cute eh?  
  
W: (smiles) No, none of them. But she is cute.  
  
R: (waits for the stewardess to leave)(Opens an eye) I'm cute eh?  
  
W: (smile and looks away from her)  
  
R: Do you know how the brain works? (Shakes his head) With electrical impulses (smiles) I can read your mind Logan. (Stops and looks out the window) I'll stay outta there from now on, okay?  
  
W: Thanks but I don't need or want your sympathy.  
  
R: (Looking at him) No you don't, but out of all the people I've saved and fought with, you deserve it. I kinda read into your past. You deserve to have better than that Jean…  
  
W: (angry) Never insult her. (Puts a hand under her chin)  
  
R: (takes the hand gently) She doesn't love you. You deserve some one who does. After all you've gone through, you deserve some one who can love you, who does love you.  
  
W: (Takes his hand back) Who can love some one like me?  
  
R: Some one like you  
  
W: And who would that…(notices that she's looking right into his eyes) are you sayin…  
  
R: Yes. We are one in the same. I know every thing you're going through, and every thing you've gone through, I've been there and have gone through it too.   
  
W: No one knows. How could any one?  
  
R: I know (looking him straight in the eye) I know trust me.  
  
W: I don't trust anyone but myself  
  
R: (puts a hand behind his neck and pulls in close and kisses him on the lips)  
  
W: (Pushes her away) Why did you do that?  
  
R: (Pushes a little closer) When was the last time some one kissed you like that?  
  
W: Go back to sleep. I'll be fine. You don't need to worry.  
  
R: (rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep)  
  
End of Scene #2  
  
  
Scene 3#:  
  
The scene: heading up to the X Mansion Renee looking nervous at meeting the X-Men and the idea of help to control her rage  
  
R: (Looking at the door) So this is it huh?  
  
W: Yeah, this is the mansion (opens the door). Honey, I'm home.  
  
Cyclops: Don't call me honey. (Looks at Renee) Who's this?  
  
R: My name is Renee, my friends call me Ren, but you can call me Renee (puts a hand out)  
  
C: (takes the hand then looks up at Logan) She's got your sense of humour  
  
R: (puts her claws out after he lets go) That's not all I got (smiles lopsidedly) so you're Cyclops? Some how I thought the X-Men would look tougher, or at least better.  
  
Gambit: (comes out from around the corner) But he ain't de only one petite…(looks at her) Ren? Dat you?  
  
R: Remy! (Jumps into a hug)  
  
G: It's been so long, non? (Holds her out) You have grown (looks at her chest) and grown.  
  
R: (Slaps him) Dirty man. How ya been doin'? (Puts arm on his shoulder)   
  
G: Good, et toi? (Does the same)  
  
R: Bien.  
  
G: I'll give you da grand tour of dis fine establishment  
  
R: It can't be all that fine if they let you in (They both laugh and go off).  
  
C: Nice girl  
  
W: (pushing past him) Yeah  
  
C: So, she's kinda cute  
  
W: (turns around) Keep off  
  
C: What have you claimed her?  
  
W: No. You got Jean, the one woman I want. You cheat her and I'll rip you to shreds.   
  
Jean: (entering) It's kind of you to say that but I think that girls more interested in you, Logan.  
  
W: (blushing) Yeah I found that out on the plane. I'm tired and gotta talk to the Cajun. I'll catch up with them. (goes to follow the two)  
  
J: (to Scott) I think he likes her too, he just doesn't want to admit it.  
  
C: Wouldn't that be great. Gets him off my back. (Takes Jean's hand) Lets get that lunch you promised me. (They leave)  
  
End of Scene #3  
  
Scene #4:  
  
The scene: Later on in the mansion. Logan has taken over the tour and is taking Renee to her room. Where she gets to meet the visiting members of X-Force Shatter Star and Rictor.   
  
W: So you know the Cajun? (Leading her down hall way after hall way)  
  
R: Yeah, don't you ever get lost with all these hall and twist and turns? (Looks around looking quite confused.)  
  
W: It takes a while, but you get the hang of it. (Opens a door) Here it is.  
  
R: (Enters the room) Not bad. (Spots a laptop) Hey, is this for me?  
  
W: The Cajun said that you like computers and electric stuff, an' with your powers an' all. I thought it was a nice little present.  
  
R: Thank you. (Runs up and hugs him) No one has very done anything like this for me.   
  
W: (Pushes her away) Don't get used to it kid. (Leaves)   
  
R: Hey! (Looks at the computer) Nice though. (Bares one claw on her right hand and scratches a lightning bolt lightly in the lid) Perfect. (Lies down on the bed and falls asleep still in the clothes Logan gave her)(Sleeps for about ten minutes before being woken up by two intruders: Shatter Star and Rictor.)  
  
SS: (Quietly slipping in) I don't think this is the library.  
  
Ric: No amigo, me neither. (Notices Renee) Hey it's the little girl Wolverine brought back with him.   
  
R: I'm not little (sitting up and wiping her eyes) and what the hell are you two doing in my room?  
  
SS: I'm Shatter Star, and this is Rictor (points to Rictor)  
  
R: I'm not stupid, I know who you are, why are you in my room? (Getting angrier) (Stands) You better have a good excuse cause I'm in a bad mood. (A single claw comes out) (Points it at Rictor)  
  
Ric: (Backs off) hey, we're sorry it was an accident. (Puts his hands up in defence)  
  
R: (retracts the claw) I'm sorry too. I should've been more polite. (Shakes her head) (Puts her hand out) I'm Renee, but you two can call me Ren.   
  
SS: (shakes her hand) Nice to meet you, but if it's all the same I'll call you Renee.  
  
R: Good for you.  
  
Ric: (Shaking hands) Like in Remy, Gambit?  
  
R: Yeah, (nods) that's it. We're in the same clan.  
  
SS: You're a Thief?   
  
R: Yep, that's me. An ace thief, that's me. (Looking very proud) Speaking of which, I gotta go get some clothes. (Goes to her bag and dumps it on the floor)  
  
SS: (Noticing the bloodied leather looks at Rictor)   
  
Ric: Got in a fight lately?  
  
R: Yeah, some slug named Sabre Tooth. (Shakes her head)  
  
Ric: Never did like him.  
  
SS: (Picks up the tattered clothing) If you won, what happened to him?  
  
R: I got him from behind; Wolverine got me.  
  
Ric: Ouch (grimacing). Defiantly knows how to treat a lady, don't he? That sounds like it would hurt.  
  
R: It did, but I'm glad I heal fast. (Shrugs) So what do you two do?  
  
Ric: I can make earthquakes.  
  
SS: I'm a genetically enhanced mutant who can channel sonic waves through my swords. (Pats his weapons).  
  
R: Well, ain't that just peachy, if I actually gave a damn I would remember but whatcha gonna do? I'm leaving, and you two ain't staying in my room after I'm gone. (Ushers them out grabbing her pants from Shatter Star and putting them on the bed. Grabs her wallet)  
  
Ric; (Being Mr. Smooth puts an arm in her shoulder) Mind if you have company? (Smiling)  
  
R: (Taking is hands off her). Just keep your hands off. (Walks past Shatter Star.) You on the other hand. (Winks)   
  
(She leaves and the other two follow her)  
  
Ric: (Leans towards Shatter Star) I think she likes you.  
  
SS: I think you're right, but she also has a crush on Wolverine. I think he'll win her in the end.  
  
R: (Turning around) (Sounding angry) No one wins me. (Smiling) But if you two are going to have a conversation, keep in mind that I have heightened senses. (Winks at Shatter Star) And for the record, he wants Jean in his bed, not me.  
  
W: (Behind one of the door they pass, hears whole conversation) (Feels a little guilty)   
  
R: (Smiles and stops pressing her face against the door Wolverine is leaning against) You feel guilty? Good. (Smiles and goes on)  
  
End of Scene #4  
  
Scene #5:  
  
The Scene: Walking in to a bar after a full afternoon of shopping and haggling. After such a day Renee, Rictor and Shatter Star need a way to wind down. For these three the choices are Scotch on the rocks, tequila shots and a cold beer.   
  
Ric: (Looking at Renee) I can't believe that you managed to get all that stuff for under a hundred bucks. (He refers to the bags of expensive clothing and jewellery that she has acquired by any means, half of it is hotter than Wolverine's temper)  
  
R: (shrugs and takes a sip of her drink)   
  
(A man comes up to them and puts an arm on Renee's shoulder): Hey baby, why don't you send some of that loving over here.   
  
R: (moving his hands off her) I don't think so. (He puts his hand back)   
  
Ric: I think you should leave the lady alone. (Stands)  
  
Guy: And who's gonna make me, you? (Laughs)  
  
SS: Yes, I believe we will, that is if you don't leave her alone. (Prepares to draw his weapon)  
  
R: Thanks but no thanks Shatts, Ric. I can handle this myself. (Turns around and lets her claws come out right under the man's chin)  
  
Guy: Holy shit! You're one of those… those…  
  
R: Say it and I'll shred you. Now go away! (Pushes him down and kicks him as he crawls away.) I think we should take our leave. (Walks out of the bar confidently with her bags)  
  
SS: (Looking around the bar)  
  
Ric: She defiantly can take care of her self  
  
SS: (Nodding) Agreed. (They follow her out of the bar and to Ric's Corvette.)  
  
R: (Jumping in) I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love this car Ric. Hot, hot, hot! (Kisses his cheek)  
  
Ric: (Blushing) Glad you like it. (Gets in and starts it up gunning the engine sending Shatter Star and Renee into their seats.)  
  
(They break several traffic laws and speed over the limit by at least a hundred miles)   
  
SS: (Fingers digging into the dash board) I'm not insulting your ability to drive but do you think you could slow down?  
  
R: (Laughing as the street lights pass in blurs) But speeding is so much fun.  
  
Ric: What ya scarred? (Takes his eyes off the road to look at his pal)  
  
SS: It's not that but…  
  
R: It's okay to be scarred. Every body scarred of some thing. I'm scared of loud noises and hairy, sweaty, large Italian men.  
  
SS: (Irritated) I'm not scarred. (The small car is almost run over by a transport truck) Okay, now I'm scarred.  
  
R: Ric, slow it down to a crawl, about a hundred. (Laughs and puts her arms on the two men) What a pair, you two. It's almost like you have nothing in common.  
  
SS: But that is only the surface.   
  
R: And what nice surfaces they are. (Nods and laughs at her own joke) You two are great.   
  
(They pull into the mansion's drive way and Renee gets out.)  
  
R: So you two going back to hunt of those dangerous crime lords of Mexico?  
  
SS: Yes, how did…  
  
R: I keep up with the current events. (They are just ready to pull out when she says) Oh, (turns around to face the car) and remember Julio, they are your family. (She disappears inside the mansion)  
  
Ric: How'd she know that?  
  
SS: There is defiantly some thing strange about that girl. Maybe she's a telepath too.  
  
Ric: But she's supposed to be like Wolverine and Sabre Tooth, just hotter.  
  
SS: That is true. I'm not sure if that's all there is to our little friend.  
  
Ric: (Shaking his head and smiling) I'd sure love to learn though. (Raises his eyebrows twice) Meow.  
  
SS: True, true. So would I.   
  
(They drive out of the state at the same break-neck speed they drove out of the bar)  
  
End of Scene #5  
  
Scene #6:  
  
The Scene: Renee has returned from her day out, to realize that she hadn't told any one about the trip. Cyclops, Jean, Wolverine and the Professor each give her a speech on responsibility.   
  
Prof. X: You should have told some one where you were going.   
  
R: I don't see the problem. Nothing happened.  
  
C: Nothing except we got a call from a local bar tender saying that there was a fight started by you.  
  
R: (Out raged) I can't believe it! I didn't do anything!  
  
X: We are not blaming you (looking sympathetic) we just want to know what happened.  
  
J: (Looking at her) Please. We're not saying you did any thing wrong.   
  
R: Some guy came up and started to hit on me. Ric and Shatts were going to help after we told him to go away. We asked him politely, but he still wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
X: What happened next?  
  
R: He wouldn't leave me alone, so I (The claws come out)  
  
C: Did you injure any one?  
  
R: No (Shakes her head) and only the bar tender and the guy saw me.  
  
W: And what did you tell the guy?  
  
R: (Looks at her claws) (Looking innocent) That I'd shred him if he called me a freak.   
  
(They all give her a condescending look that made her shrink back in the chair)  
  
R: I know I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. (Shakes her head) It's just, I can't stand to be touched, and when a stranger does it. I just feel so dirty. I just hate being touched.  
  
X: We'll work on the anger management, but until then, house arrest. Unless without supervision.  
  
R: (Dryly) Alright. Can I go to my room?   
  
X: (Nods)  
  
(Renee leaves)  
  
C: Why did you bring her here?  
  
W: She wanted to know about the X projects. She says she's part of them. Femme-X? Prof, that sound familiar?  
  
X: Hmmm. (Nods) Yes. (Floats over to a computer and bring up some files) Yes. Femme-X. She has all the bio-enhancements you do Wolverine.  
  
C: (Dryly, holding Jean) Yeah, she has the humour and social skills to match.  
  
W: (Turning to glare at him) Shut up you Boy Scout reject. (The two look like they are going to fight) You want some one to pick on, pick on me.  
  
C: Gladly. (They face off)  
  
J: Boys (Stepping between them) Calm down. Just listen to the professor and see what he has to say. (Turns to Prof X) Continue please.  
  
X: As I was saying. She is a female version of Logan, but there was one thing they didn't notice until after her skeleton was in place.  
  
W: She has a control of electricity.  
  
X: Exactly. In fact, in the beginning, her powers were so un-stable that she was the one who caused that explosion. She short-circuited the whole place.  
  
C: That's some power. (Whistles) Sure know how to pick 'em don't they: Wolverine, Sabre Tooth and the electric bitch.  
  
W: (Holding is claws to threaten Cyclops) Don't talk about her like that.  
  
C: It's the truth, isn't it?   
  
J: Boys!  
  
X: (To Cyclops and Wolverine) I think it would be best if you two go off in separate directions. Jean, take Cyclops to the danger room. Logan, you go see to our guest. (Floats off in his chair)   
  
W: (To Cyclops) This ain't over Cyc. Not by a long shot. (Storms out)  
  
J: Lets get the room set up. (Kisses his cheek and goes into the control room)  
  
C: Set it on max. I need to work out this anger.   
  
(The danger room hums to life and Cyclops tries to work out all his aggression and frustration. He blasts away all the computer generated dangers and forgets about all the trials of his life.)  
  
End of Scene #6  
  
Scene #7:  
  
The Scene: Logan is feeling bad and wants to make Renee feel better. He goes to her room to find her talking to, or at rather, Rouge and Storm. He waits at the door for the two to leave so he can talk alone with Renee, and to hear what she has to say.   
  
R: I can't believe it! (She paces back and forth waving and gesturing wildly with her hands) I get in trouble for some thing that isn't even my fault. (Looks frustrated) It's just not fair. (Flops on to the edge of the bed)  
  
Rogue: (Sits next to Renee and puts an arm on her shoulder, Renee moves away)  
  
R: Please don't touch me. (Shakes her head and looks at her hands in her lap)  
  
Rg: Ah know sugah. It's gotta be tough. Starting over ain't easy. But just remember ah'm here for ya if ya need a hand, or a shoulder.  
  
R: (Looks at Rouge) Thanks.  
  
Storm: (Sitting on the side of Renee) Yes child, both of us are here for you.  
  
Rg: Ol' Wolvie is jus' too hung up on Jean, ah'm sorry.  
  
R: (Shrugs) I know. Gambit told me.  
  
St: Yes, what is the relationship between you and Gambit?  
  
R: (Shrugs) I, we, are both in the clan of thieves. I was an orphan who managed to steal from Gambit's father. He was so please with me that he adopted me into the clan. I'm not a Le Beau, but I have a family. (Shrugs and laughs) We lost touch when I went up to Canada.   
  
St: Canada?  
  
Rg: Isn't that where Wolvie got his claws?  
  
R: Yeah. We were both taken by force. He got taken in a forest. I was taken in the broad light of day, just off the street. I never saw him, or Creed. I herd about them though. The scientists rarely talked about Creed, but they always were mentioning this Weapon-X.  
  
Rg & St: (Nodding as she speaks)   
  
Rg: Not to be cruel or any thing, how old were you when you were…umm… transformed? Is that the word?  
  
R: (Nodding) Yeah. I was about, I don't know, sixteen.   
  
Rg: But the project was over ten years ago? You can't be twenty-six.  
  
R: I'm not. (Smiling) I'm twenty-seven.  
  
St: (Understanding) Like Logan you age slower than regular humans.  
  
Rg: So you're only a year younger than ah am?  
  
R: (Nodding and smiling lopsidedly) I guess. (Rubbing her eyes) Do you two think you can give me some space, I'm really tired.   
  
St. Of course child. (Her and Rouge stand) We shall see you in the morning then.  
  
Rg: Yeah, and this time ah'll take ya shoppin' (leans down) Ric told me how ya made all them deal and bargains sugah. (Winks)  
  
(Both women leave and notice that Logan is standing there. Storm goes away and Rouge stays and talks to him)  
  
Rg: Ya know sugah, that girl is really hung up on ya? She's got it bad for ya honey.  
  
W: Yeah, I found out on the plane.  
  
Rg: How? (Putting her hands on her hips and looks at him)  
  
W: She kissed me. (Blushing and looking away)  
  
Rg: (Playfully punches him in the arm) Go Wolvie ya ol' dog. (Smiles) Was it good?  
  
W: (Blushing harder) Better than I've ever had.  
  
Rg: Well then, get in there an' un-break her heart. Ya shattered in, ya gotta fix it.  
  
W: Yeah I know. (Shakes his head)  
  
(Rouge leaves and Wolverine knocks on Renee's door)  
  
R: (From behind the door) You've been standing there for the last few minutes, just come in already.  
  
W: (Opens the door) I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I couldn't help it.  
  
R: I don't care. Come in. (Stands and crosses the room to him) (Looks into his eyes) Why do you love Jean so much that you would give her away and let Scott have her?  
  
W: What are you talking about?  
  
R: You love her right? (He nods) Then why let Scott have her?   
  
(He looks at the floor) (She moves closer and lifts his head so they look eye to eye)  
  
W: Why do you let me love her? (Smiling wickedly)  
  
R: Because I love seeing you happy.  
  
W: So you understand.   
  
R: (Nodding and putting her arms around his neck) I see it clearly. Like I told you, we are more a like than either of us will ever know. But I want to try. (Eyes closing slightly) Will you let me try? Please let me try. (Kisses him again)   
  
(They kiss passionately. Logan puts his hands on the small of her back and she pushes the length of his body.) (They pull apart)  
  
R: So whadda say, will you let me try? (Kisses him in a teasing manner) Let me try.  
  
W: I want to. (Pulls her closer) God knows I want to.  
  
R: (Sceptically) But?  
  
W: I can't.  
  
R: (Lets him go) What ever. I thought I could talk to you; that we could be happy together. But I guess, once again, I was wrong. (Sighs) (Sits on the edge of the bed) (Puts her head in her hands)  
  
W: (Sits next to her and puts an arm on her shoulder) I wish that we could be together.  
  
R: But we can.  
  
(Enter Sabre Tooth jumping though the window)  
  
S: Naw Sweet cheeks, the Runt's right. (Lifts her up and tosses her into a wall)  
  
W: You coward. (Flashes his claws and dives at Sabre Tooth)   
  
(The two fight brutally as Renee regains herself. She stands and joins in the fray. Wolverine is thrown and knocked unconscious)  
  
S: (Hunched and bleeding but his wounds heal quickly) Now it's just you and me sweetie. (Pulls her towards him) (Smiles deviously) Lets have fun  
  
R: (Tries to push away from him but gets nowhere) Let me go.  
  
S: (Bares his fangs and kisses her.) Now, now. I ain't that bad am I?  
  
R: (Plunges her claws into him) Worse than you think. (Jumps out of his arms and kicks him)   
  
(The door opens and re-enforcements arrive. Enter Storm, Gambit and Jubilee. Sabre Tooth is blasted by fire works, a charged deck of playing cards and jolts of electrical shocks from two sides. He sees his defeat and goes off to lick his wounds while Renee passes out form exhaustion.)  
  
G: Where'd dat second lightning come from? (Looks around and sees Renee passed out) Ren!  
  
St: Child! It must have been her. (Looks at the unconscious girl)  
  
G: I didn't know she could do dat. (Kneeing beside the girl, lifting her up and putting her on to the bed)  
  
Jubilee: Who is she?   
  
G: Dat is my clan mate, her name is Renee. She a female version of Wolvie.  
  
Jb: What happened to him speaking of the man?  
  
W: I'm here. (Groggily sitting up rubbing his head) Renee! (Dashes to her side) Oh my God! This is all my fault. (Rests his head on her hand)   
  
Jb: (Looks at Wolverine) What happened?  
  
W: We were sitting on the bed, and he came through the window. (Looking up) This is all my fault. I should have smelled him.  
  
St: (Placing a hand on his shoulder) Logan, you should not blame yourself, her senses are as strong as yours, she should have noticed it too.  
  
G: Yeah, an' don worry. She heal fast. Faster than you an' Creed put together. I saw her get shot several times and come back for more.  
  
R: (Sitting up and moaning) That did it.  
  
W: Are you okay?  
  
R: (Grinning lopsidedly) Are you? You were hit harder than I was. I passed out cause I used the, (Looks up at Gambit) pardon the pun, (Said like him) I used de ace up m' sleeve. (Smiles and speaks normally) Like I said on the plain, it exhausts me. Glad you all cared. (Stands up) Man, I got the munchies.  
  
Jb: I'll take you to the galley (Leads the way out of the room)  
  
R: (Following her) Thanks kid. (They exit the room and walk down the hall)  
  
Jb: (Surprised) Kid? We have to be the same age.  
  
R: (Shaking her head) I'm ageless, like Wolvie. I'm almost twenty-eight.  
  
Jb: Wow. Well, let's get down to the galley before Gambit gets there.  
  
R: (Laughing) So he's still a pig eh?  
  
Jb: Callin' him a pig is an insult.  
  
R: Yeah to the pig. (They laugh and Renee runs into Rogue)  
  
Rg: What's so funny sugah?  
  
R: Gambit. He hasn't changed a bit in the ten years since I left the Big Easy. Except of course when I left he was desperate and single, now he's separated from his wife and has a wonderful…(Jubilee nudges her)  
  
Jb: (Whispered) They aren't together any more.  
  
R: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insulting …  
  
Rg: Naw, it's okay sugah, ya didn't know that Remy an' ah were broken up.  
  
R: (Backing up nervously and embarrassed) I'm gonna go to the galley now. (Opens a door and goes inside the room)  
  
Jb: You gonna tell her that ain't the galley?  
  
Rg: Don't worry, she'll find out soon enough.  
  
R: (Screams and runs out of the room red faced and eyeing the other two evilly) Why didn't some one tell me that was Scott and Jean's room?!?  
  
(Jubilee and Rouge laugh)  
  
Rg: Calm down. You ain't the only one to have walked in on them.  
  
R: (Looking at the ceiling and raising her hands) I just want some thing to eat!  
  
Jb: Okay. (To Rouge in a whisper) Looks like she has Remy's stomach and Wolvie's patients.  
  
R: I also have his hearing, but I don't care right now. I just want some food.   
  
End of Scene #7.   
  
Scene #8:  
  
The Scene: The three venture to the galley and Renee gets some thing to eat at last. Jubilee goes to bed and Renee and Rouge say up and talk.   
  
Rg: So you an' Wolvie, what's there?  
  
R: (Sighs sadly) Nothing, unfortunately.  
  
Rg: Ya really hung up on him. (Renee nods) Well, (Smiles knowingly) He likes ya too. He told me about your little kiss on the plain. (Renee blushes) He said he'd never had any one kiss him like this before. He really liked it.  
  
R: (Smiles in disbelief) Really?  
  
Rg: Oh yeah. He's hung up on ya as bad as a possum in a trap.  
  
R: (Raises an eyebrow) That's good, right?  
  
Rg: (Smiling and nodding) Yeah, very.  
  
R: Then why won't he admit it?  
  
Rg: Ya saw what happened tonight, Sabre Tooth won't let poor Wolvie have a break, or a loved one. That's why Logan's so distant. He's scared to let any one near cause that ol' hairball will kill 'em.   
  
R: (Smiling and rubbing her knuckles) Some how I don't think Creed is going to get to me that easily.  
  
Rg: (Puts a hand on her shoulder) Don't under estimate him, he is a sly one.  
  
R: I know, but I've gotten rid of him twice and I don't doubt that I'll be a chance to try for three, (Dryly) or more.  
  
Rg: That's ol' Sabre Tooth for ya. He takes a beatin' and jus' keeps comin' back fer more.  
  
R: Yeah, he's like a cockroach, just bigger and hairier.  
  
Rg: (Smiling) Not ta mention smellier.  
  
G: (Walking in on the middle of their conversation) Who's smellier?  
  
Rg: You, ya old swamp rat. (Gets up and leaves)  
  
G: (Looks sad as he gets a coke from the fridge)   
  
R: (Puts a hand on his back) Don't worry. She just needs to cool down. (Hugs him from behind) What happened any way?  
  
G: (Turns around) Dats it Ren, Gambit don know. One minute we was prayin' dat she would get control of dem pow'rs o' hers, de next (Makes a gesture of confusion with his hands) we was turnin' our backs on each other an' fightin' all de time.  
  
R: (Sits again) Poor Remy.   
  
G: (Joins her at the table) What about you? You alright?  
  
R: (Smiles bitter sweetly) Yeah, fine. Just having a bit of culture shock. I mean going from a paid mercenary to an X-Man is a big change. I feel like I'm trapped and I can't get out. Every thing I doing is watched and criticized.  
  
G: (Opens the can and takes a drink) I know de feelin' chere. It's jus' like when Gambit came here. But don worry. De'll clam down an' leave ya to your own. (Smiles) Trust ol' Gambit here, I know wha you goin' tru.   
  
R: (Smiles and stands) Thanks Remy. You really make me feel better. (Kisses his cheek) I'm going to bed now, it's late. (Goes up to her room to find Logan sitting on her bed holding her old top) Hey, what cha doin'? (Sits next to him)  
  
W: (Puts the shirt down) I was just about to go. (Stands up to leave)  
  
R: (Grabs his hand) No stay. (Looks at her shirt) Hey, it's fixed.  
  
W: (Looking sheepish) Yeah, your pants are fixed and the whole set up is in the closet.   
  
R: (Stands up and hugs him) Thank you.  
  
W: (Looking at her) I didn't do anything but give the professor your clothes.   
  
R: (Burring her face in his chest) That's enough. That and being you is all you have to do. (Holding him)  
  
W: (Smiles and puts his arms around her) (Nuzzles and kisses her neck) You smell really good.  
  
R: (Smiling at the comment) Thank you. (Presses against him and they fall on to the bed)  
  
(They lie together and Renee rests her head against Logan's chest. He puts his arm on her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. They fall asleep) (The door opens a crack and Jean's head pops in as a sliver of light falls on the floor)  
  
J: (Turns around to face Scott) Scott, look at this. (Gestures into the room)  
  
C: What? (Sticks his head in to see Wolverine and Renee on the bed in each other's arms) (Turns around and shuts the door)   
  
J: Isn't that cute?   
  
C: (Holding Jean) Not as cute as you. (Kisses her) Let's go to bed. (They go to their room)  
  
End of Scene #8  
  
Scene #9:  
  
The Scene: It is the next morning and Logan and Renee are lying together in her bed. Logan wakes up first and looks at the girl in his arms remembering the passion and the closeness they shared the night before.   
  
W: (Kisses her head.) (Sighs and looks up at the ceiling) (Mocking Rouge's words from the night before) Go Wolvie. (He slips out of her arms and covers her with the blanket that lies at the end of the bed) (Bends and kisses her forehead then leaves the room silently. He is met by Jean who is standing outside the door) Jean. What are you doing here?  
  
J: Just waiting for you to come out. We must talk.  
W: Jean, it's not what you think.  
  
J: (Putting a hand on his shoulder) Yes it is, (smiles) and I'm happy for you.   
  
W: (Looks away and walks down the hall to his own room. He slams the door and leaves Jean in the hall alone)  
  
(Gambit comes up behind Jean and startles her)  
  
G: Jus a little testier dan usual, non? (Chuckles a little)  
  
J: Just leave him alone for a little while.  
  
G: (Raising an eyebrow) Did he spen' de night in her room?  
  
J: (Smiles and turns away) I don't kiss and tell, and I bet they don't either. (Walks away laughing)  
  
G: (Looking frustrated and rolls his eyes)   
  
R: (Comes out of the room) Gambit? What are you doing here?   
  
G: Jus' walking around an' I stopped ta talk ta Jean an' she tell me bout you and Logan spendin' de night together.  
  
R: (Smiles) I know what you're thinking, and no. We didn't.   
  
G: Les get some food, whatda ya say? (Offers his arm)  
  
R: (Takes it) You paying?  
  
G: Why not?   
  
R: You are the best Remy.  
  
G: (Blushing) You are too kind.   
  
(The two go out for a meal in Gambit's car.)  
  
R: Do all you x's have cool cars?  
  
G: Naw, Logan has a Jeep and Jean's got her self a Geo.  
  
R: (Shaking her head) I didn't think any one would actually buy one of those little boxes.  
  
G: (Peeling rubber they pull out of the mansion's drive way) Feelin' de need for speed, Ren?  
  
R: (Looking at him smiling and turning the radio up) Always. (Begins to sing along with the radio) Hit me baby one more time. My loneliness…(ect.) You know I really hate her, but I love this song.  
  
G: I don like des tiny boppers. Dey jus' don do it ta me. (They pull into a Denney's) Is dis okay?  
  
R: (Getting out of the car) Fine. (They enter and have breakfast and talk causally)  
  
(They enter and order their breakfasts and eat in silence for a little while)  
  
G: (With a mouth full of food) So what did ya two do last night?  
  
R: (Swallowing and chewing, something Gambit is neglecting) Not much. We talked, hugged, kissed and then fell asleep. Not much eh?  
  
G: Naw, I think it's cute. (Takes a mouth full of coffee) So what bring you here to de Big Apple?  
  
R: (Being a smart ass) A 747 jet  
  
G: (Still shoving food into his mouth) Ya know what I mean.  
  
R: (Finishes her "light" meal) I saved Logan, I fainted, he brought me to his cabin and he told be that I should talk to the professor about X and he seemed to know about you. I thought that I could get some info on X and catch up with you.  
  
G: (Flags down a waitress and orders another Grand Slam)  
  
R: You are a pig  
  
G: What'd I do? (Trying to look innocent)  
  
R: That's your fourth (Pointing tot eh empty plate in front of him)  
  
G: (Not sure) Yeah, well. (Points to her plate) Dat's your third.  
  
R: (Blushes) Toché (Nodding her approval)  
  
(They finish and leave the waitress with a tip and Gambit's number. They get back in the car)  
  
End: Fade on the car  



End file.
